mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The MossiMovies Wiki
Welcome to the zany and bizarre antics of the crazed MossiMovies Universe. Ever since launching July 31st, 2010, the wiki is now your #1 source for all information regarding anything and everything to do with the gorup. Feel free to browse through various video information and character logs. Information will be added on a daily basis. Short History Full Article: MossiMovies History MossiMovies 'is a comedic/alternative media team officially created in late 2008 in Australia. The team consists of 6 members under the names of ''Donut664, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, KountryKid and Him. There were originally 7 members of the group, including LilBadger, however the member has since left due to conflicting schedules. The group describe themselves as 'Everything you wouldn't see on any serious comedy group site.' as their main focus is to create amateur themed movies. As of November 4th, 2011, the group have produced 42 videos that cover grounds ranging from war-fighting to infomercial styled adaptions. One of the videos responsible for the inspiration to continue the group's release was late 2008 release, 'The Loser Song (Another Guy). The video featured Richoguy13 performing an improvised song dressed as a hopeless vagrant whilst strumming a terribly out of tuned guitar. LilBadger directed and provided backing vocals. After the video received much attention, the group decided to follow up on this video with various other characters and situations. MossiMembers Full Article: MossiMovies Appearances Across the 39 videos released, every MossiMember has been missing at least once from a video. In fact, there are no videos featuring all 6 members at once. This is most likely due to complex schedules and busy occasions. Some members appear more briefly than others, as usually somebody is directing or absent for other causes. 'Escape From Hawke House' and 'The Optimist' are the only videos to have been filmed on a tripod without an accompanying director. Each MossiMember assumes a specific role for each video, whether it's being the technician, editor or actor. The Team Donut664 - The first member of the group, first hand privider of technology and editing. Breakthrough Role: Sarge of 'S.W.A.T Force'. '' AgentPolar- ''Breakthrough Role: Martin Luther of 'The Martin Luther Movie'. Richoguy13 - ''Original Breakthrough Role: The Loser of 'The Loser Song (Another Guy.) KountryKid- Also provides techology and filming.'' Breakthrough Role: Narrator on 'Attack Of The Chickens'.'' Hawkey1576-'' Breakthrough Role: Hawkey of 'Escape From Hawke House'.'' HIM-'' Breakthrough Role: The Ugly Person of 'When Ugly People Get Mad'.'' LilBadger- Breakthrough Role: Gus of 'S.W.A.T Force' . The MossiMovies Universe MossiMovies Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Dr. Bim (1,2), Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents, Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWII, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, The MossiMovies Movie, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random Dancing Thingy, Spybots, Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] MossiMembers [[Donut664], Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13.] Other [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Creation Day, History of MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie, The MossiMovies Movie 2, MossiMusic, Religion Quest] Latest activity Category:Browse